Sanity
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Everyone lost it when a meeting went wrong. Now, characters from many reak lms and galaxies are insane, and it's up to the few sane to save them. During that, they can go insane. Cowritten with Dhanlibotan-chan, ...?, and Foxyvixen17!
1. Crazy!

Me: I was bored, so here are the crazy people! Major OOCness and craziness!

Hiei: NANI?!

Me: I don't own YYH, Warriors, or Hannah Montana.

Chapter 1

Crazy!

Hiei was walking all alone, until I popped up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hn."

"You didn't appear to Koenma's meeting. Why?"

"I don't want to spend two hours with retards."

"They are retards, now."

"?"

"Kurama is after gummy bears, Yusuke is flirting with Koenma, and Kuwabara is talking about his sexual fantasies!"

"WHAT?!"

"And everyone else is about to go insane!"

"I better go."

*Reikai*

"Where are they?"

"Over there," I said as I pointed to the door.

"Hn."

"Be careful!" I shouted.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed.

"AH!"

"Come on, Hiei. We have things to do."

I started to laugh at Kurama's indications.

"HELP ME!" Hiei screamed.

"Nah, I don't wanna."

"Hannah Montana is here!"

"Bye!"

I could faintly here music playing, and I laughed at their suffering of the horrible music!

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"No, Jayfeather, I won't."

"Let's leave them before they recover."

"Right behind you, Jayfeather!"

We ran down the halls and into a portal that'll take me to the Warriors world. And so did the gang, but Hannah Montana stayed.

Me: Not funny, yet.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: I will allow one person to enter this story, and they get to be in it till they are permanently insane or gain their sanity back. R&R!


	2. Torture

Me: This is the second chapter! I am your authoress HanakoAnimeaddict with the lovely Foxyvixen17, dhanlibotan-chan and Period Period Period QMark! Now, I will be known as the grudge! Okay, I'm kidding, though I've been called that. I will be Sweet Snow!

Hiei: Sweet snow?

Me: Not a good idea. I will be known as Rose! No, too crappy. I will be Abyss Mistress of Distress, or Abyss for short! Yeah, that works! Foxyvixen17 is Crystal, dhanlibotan-chan is Dandee and …? Is OrangeFruit!

Abyss: I like chocolate! Now, this is chapter 2! Oh! I don't own OrangeFruit, Crystal, Warriors, Star Wars or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 2

Torture

_This is hilarious!_ Abyss thought as she saw Hiei being molested by Youko. _Should've brought a camera. With a little work, I could make it into an incriminating picture. _

Crystal was trying to see if Youko was bi by interrogations! She asked him if he slept with a guy, if he is a retard, which he is, and got vaguer, but the meanings were clear.

OrangeFruit was somehow convinced by Abyss to scream, "The apocalypse is coming!"

Abyss joined in by saying (and said), "THE END OF THE WORLD IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

Dandee was laughing her ass off; this place was mildly crazy, but it was going to get crazier!

Jayfeather had a look of shock on his face.

"JAYFEATHER!"

"What!"

"I'm bored." Abyss whined.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Can I leave for a while?"

"Sure."

Abyss returned with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Yoda, and Mara Jade Skywalker.

"I brought more crazy people!"

"We are not crazy!" Star Wars people…er… cast exclaimed.

"Yeah, what you do is normal." Abyss replied scathingly. (Sarcastically)

"You do have a point." Luke said calmly.

Abyss was elated that someone agreed with her.

"Does anyone want to meet their new friends?"

"I do!" They all exclaimed.

"Okay, now follow me!"

They all saw the horror that awaited them when Youko tried flirting with Qui-Gon.

"That…is…funny!" Abyss managed to gasp out.

"Get away from me, freak!" Qui-Gon snapped.

"Youko, where's Hiei and Dandee?"

"Sleeping. Dandee is here, somewhere." He answered smoothly.

"Where are Crystal and OrangeFruit?"

"With Hiei."

"I tied them up."

"I can't believe you would tie them up, shim!"

"What's a shim?"

"A girl and boy combined."

"I am not a girl!"

"So you're gay! I knew it! Crystal is not going to believe this!"

"Stupid, she already knows."

"Orange (1), how did you get here? And where were you, Dandee?" Abyss asked.

"I used the Awesome Teleporting Power! to get out of the ropes."

"I can teleport?!"

"Uh huh."

"COOL!"

Whispers can be heard in the room.

"Why didn't she know that?"

"Yeah, weird."

Abyss went from one room to another, until she accidently went into Youko's 'secret' hiding place.

"Hi Crystal! Hi Hiei!"

"Get me out of here!" Hiei snapped.

"I don't feel like it."

Crystal teleported to the room with the Star Wars characters.

*Abyss and Hiei*

"BYE!"

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"Get me out of here!"

"Fine."

Abyss undid the rope, got rid of Youko's 'dangerous' plants, and released the sealed youki.

"Happy?"

"Very much."

"We have to go find Crystal and Orange!"

"We do."

"Yeah"

"I know where they are! Follow me!"

Crystal follows silently chuckling to herself as they yet to sense her presents behind them all.

After many twists and turns, they ended up in the freaks room, where Luke was singing 'Undercover Lover'. He did not notice Hiei and Abyss. (2)

"Oops, wrong turn right here." Abyss said while closing the door, Luke still singing.

"Stupid ningen." Hiei said.

"I doubt if he IS one!"

Crystal stood behind them shaking her head sense she's been behind them the whole time.

She speaks quietly "Are you done chasseing your tails or do I have to watch this Crude all day?"

She watches as all of them jump smirking slightly her ankles cross.

Hiei gave his normal "Hn" which wouldn't bother her to much unless she gets insulted.

"So Abyss do you always act so sweet or is it because you have a thing for firefly here?" she said calmly

Abyss: Ah, that's the end of chapter 2! Now, the explanations:  
(1) Orange Fruit is long, so I shortened it to Orange.

(2) I like this song, and I think it's good!

I do not like Hiei! I just want to bribe him! And I know I only wanted one, but I like them, so deal with it!

Crystal: I know I didn't speak much but hey I like to scare people first so sue me oh and where was The idiot? I wanted to cut him up a bit *sighs rubbing her ears in a bored manner* but really I feel SORRY for firefly but it could be worse it could have been me OH and please read and review so we can really get this on a roll!


	3. Apocalypse

Abyss: This is fun!

Hiei: Speak for yourself!

Luke: You get the best of both worlds…

Abyss: STOP IT!

Qui-Gon: All I want for Christmas is you!

Abyss: This is not my fault! Now shut up!

Hiei: You deserve it!

Abyss: I don't own Crystal, Orange, Dandee, Star Wars, YYH, Warriors, the songs mentioned, InuYasha or chocolate! And most things on here are false, at least for the people who exist.

Chapter 3

Apocalypse

Abyss was bored out of her mind, until Sesshomaru walked by

"Sesshomaru!"

"What!"

"Someone's in their time of month.

"?"

"You're going through puberty! You have your menstrual cycle."

"I am not a girl!"

"Sure you're not. If you're not a girl, then why are you nicknamed 'Fluffy'?"

"I am-"

"Yes, you are."

"How-"

"I'm psychic!"

"Sure you are."

Hiei ran out of the den, screaming, "Get away from me bitch!"

"No swearing!" Abyss called. "Call them a female dog!" (1)

"BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!"

"I'll kill you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ATTACK OF THE IDIOT!"

"I am not an idiot. He must be talking about Kurama."

"I heard that!"

"Where did he come from?"

"His mom." Replied an anonymous voice. (2)

"I hear voices!" Abyss said. "But I always hear voices. So it's okay, unless I was never okay, but that doesn't make sense!"

"Idiot." Youko smirked.

"Female dog!"

"What is with you and female dogs?"

"Nothing." Abyss replied suspiciously.

"Oh, okay."

_Retard_, she thought.

Orange and Crystal were talking about how fun Christmas was, and then came Hiei.

"The evil cat will rule!"

Then he cackled like a maniac.

"That was an illusion." Abyss said, trying to copy the Jedi mind trick.

"What are you doing?"

"Damn, it didn't work! I was trying the trick where the Jedi could make idiots say what they're saying."

"Oh. I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Crystal snapped.

"Oh no. Not this again!"

"Again?" Orange asked.

"Sesshomaru is on her time of month."

"Oh."

"Evil cat, lead me." Hiei said.

"I'm blind! How can I lead you?!" Jayfeather yowled.

Abyss was cracking up at that!

"Retard! Jayfeather is blind!"

"I am not a retard!"

"Then you'd know I control Jayfeather."

"You do?"

_You do?!_

_Shut up! I'm lying! Just play along!_

"Yes, I do."

"Bye blind cat."

"Bye Hiei!"

Dandee appeared, scaring Hiei to death.

"What's going on?"

"Hiei wants to follow a blind cat!" Orange said, being her perky self.

"Orange, you're so right!" Hiei said sarcastically.

"I know she is." Abyss said.

Hiei stomped away from them. He growled threateningly at Youko, who just happened to walk in at the time.

"What did you do to Hiei?!" He asked to Abyss. (3)

"ME?! Why do you think I did something?!"

Crystal looks at Youko her ears twitching "And this delicious piece of man is whom Abyss dear?"

Though he has good reason to.

He ran after Hiei, who tried to get away, but Youko's plants beat him.

"Where are dumb and dumber?"

"Who?"

"Luke and Anakin." Abyss stated.

"Karaoke." Dandee said.

"You heard them." Orange stated.

"Unfortunately. They can't sing a simple song!"

"Of course not; they're retards!" Abyss said.

Crystal walks behind Hiei cloaking her real scent as she purrs.

"Now now love no need to yell Abyss is just too blonde for her own good."

She placed her head on Hiei's shoulder but when he looks he see's Youko's hand she speaks again softly, "She's just jealous of the fun we had last night."

She walks away a cheesy grin on her lips knowing he bought he BS line.

Abyss: This is the end of chapter 3, but there is more to come! Now:

(1) A female dog is called a bitch; great way to swear at people without getting in trouble.

(2) I have no clue who that was, so it is anonymous….for now.

(3) I am the one who pisses Hiei off the most, but I think I'll leave him to the rest.

R&R! There may be one more inclusion, if I feel like it. Oh, Hiei had some 'fun' with Kurama earlier.

Hiei: Stop saying lies about me!

Abyss: It's true!

Crystal: It's a lie. Abyss play nice with your boyfriend!

Abyss: He's not my boyfriend!

Crystal: And again read and review to give more ideas! Oh and do you think me crystal the silver gold streaked vixen should try to hook up with Youko? Please answer this!


End file.
